Proposal
by twilightgirl4life
Summary: Read on to figure out how Ron and Harry propose to the loves of there lives... DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**GPOV**

The love of my life is on his way here from his home. I cant wait to see him after all that we went through to see each other. I write to him via owl almost every day. He thinks I don't see it but I see he sometimes gets angry at my constant letter writing, but I can stop that now because he is coming to see me and Ron and of course Hermoine. Ron and Hermoine have spent every moment together, snogging most of the time. It got aggritivating,

So I just went to my room. I couldn't wait to get back at them bye kissing Harry the moment he walks through that door. He wrote to me yesterday saying merely that we were like a puzzle. We fit perfectly. Those were the single most important words of my life, but of course Ron had to ruin it by snatching the letter and reading it to all of the family, and Hermoine. Mom of course approved of Harry. They had met at Harry and Ron's first year of Hogwarts at the platform to be exact. But dad on the other hand had a problem. He liked Harry but he thought Harry was going through a tough time and needed to be alone, but I said that is all the more reason to comfort him in his time of need. Well Harry should be here at any second now I just cant stop thinking that he is actually is coming. I am so excited. One of the many letters Harry had sent me was a poem and of course Ron had ripped it into many pieces. I was so sad, but me and Hermoine are going to find a way to get back at him so don't you worry. I cant figure out what to wear to see Harry. I know he has something to say from the letters he writes me. So now I'm so nervous that I can't figure out what to wear. I decided on a pair of uniform pants and a strap shirt. I was waiting for him in silence as I got a bag of barbeque chips from the cabinet as saw someone moving. So I took out my wand a said lumos as a sudden birst of light burst from the tip of my wand. In that same second I knew who it was. Harry what are you doing in the cabinet was what I said. He replied that he saw Hermoine snogging in Ron's room and had to leave before they noticed him, So he decided to hide in the cabinet in which we put our food. So I told him to come with me to my bedroom and he followed. I think he smirked a little but I can't be sure of it. So we got there and I gave him the biggest kiss of his life and we continued to talk as I ate the last of my birthday candy from Fred and George. I'm feeling strangely tired as I type this.

**GPOV the next day**

I woke up feeling rather refreshed. I dont remember falling asleep in my bed. I thought I fell asleep in my computer chair. This is all Fred and Georges faults. They gave me candy for my birthday and it made me fall asleep in Harrys arms. At least one thing turned out good. I am so happy that my prince has saved me. It has been a year since he defeated He Who Must Not Be Named and saved Freds life. I was so happy that he could save fred life that. He has done more than enough to save our family. First me and then Fred. Now we are free to love each other with weird looks from the rest of my family, but I don't care. I love Harry and he loves me and thats all that matters. We are going for a walk in the afternoon. So im going to get ready. I choose a black pair of jeans, a pink shirt that says Be my cupcake, a pair of diamond earrings mum gave me yesterday, and a black pair of coverses.

meanwhile

**Harry POV**

I can't wait to talk to Ginny. it is of the ut most importance. I have her birthday gift. I hope it is good enough for her. Nothing is good enough for my Ginny. Well I'm going to try. I got her a necklace that said to the love of my life. It was my mums. i thought the love of my life should have it. i am so happy to give her a piece of my parents past. I hope she likes it. I am pacing as I am thinking of her. My Ginny turned seventeen yesterday. I would have given her the present yesterday, but she fell asleep in my arms. So I gently picked her up in my arms and put her up in her bed. She looks so sweet as she slept. Not that she wasn't always sweet, but she had a certain facial expression as she slept. It was pretty and unique at the same time. Never the less she had a smile that would light up the world in the darkest of times. i know it had for me. when she smiled for the first time after the battle I felt had hit my heart and stuck to this day.i am still worried that i might not give her this present in the right way and she will react wrongly.

**Hermoine POV**

Ginny seamed so happy as she ate her breakfast this morning. I wonder why Harry and Ron hadn't come to breakfast this morning. When I asked she replied that they where not on the hungry side. i know my Ron and when there was food on the table he was there before all the other people. I was worried. Maybe he was sick or what if he was worried about something that he wouldn't want to if he was debating whether to brake up with me or not. Well Ron said he wished to speak to me after breakfast so maybe i would get some answers there. Oh well I'll just stop worrying and try to eat some breakfast.

**RPOV**

Today is that special day that brings all couples together. I was going to ask Hermoine for her hand in marriage. I was shaking out of my bridges. What if she said no. What if ahe said that there was someone else. What if that someone was Vivtor Krumb. I would be devistated. It would break my heartNo. We love each other and Hermoine would say yes.I haven't told anyone that I was going to ask Hermoine to marry me yet. So it will be a surprise to all. Hermoine is waiting for me so I should go get my love and ask her for her hand in marriage and hope for the best.

**Harry POV**

When Ginny was done with breakfast I asked her to meet me at the lake next to the burrow. I hope she will except my gift. There is also something else I wish to ask her but that can wait until thing at a time harry one thing at a comes my red haired she is the love of my life. She simply says hi Harry.

**GPOV**

I start to leave the breakfast table to go meet my prince. He has saved my from a horrible fate more than once.


	2. Chapter 2

HPOV (Hermoine)

I finished with breakfast and I met Ron in his room. He smiled and kissed my hand. I was shocked to say the least. Ron was never near this romantic. I smiled and he motioned for me to sit. I sat on the computer chair and He got down on one knee. I was shaking I'm sure of that. " Hermoine Jean Granger, I've loved you most of my life. I knew when I was 11 that you were the girl fro me. I loved you when you punched Draco Malfoy in the mouth in third year, when you dated Victor in fourth year, When we were in Dumbledore's army in fifth,when you got jealous of Lavender Brown in sixth, and every day since. You are always in my thoughts and I would be damned if I let someone else take you away from me. Mione I loved you and I would love for you to become a Weasley. So Hermoine will you marry me." He pulled out the most beautiful diamond ring. I was crying. He looked at me and smiled. " Yes yes yes of course Ron." He smiled and slipped the ring onto my fourth finger on my left hand where it will always stay.

GPOV

I finished breakfast as Hermoine was going up to talk to Ron. I walked out into the garden and saw Harry laying with his eyes closed on the grass near the pond. I smiled and went to lay next to him. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. He got into a sitting position and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small box. He handed it to me. I opened it and there was a beautiful silver necklace. The love of my life was engraved. I was in tears " Harry I love it, it's so beautiful" He smiled and came over to help me put it on. " It was my mother's she would have wanted you to have it" I smiled and he leaned down to kiss me. It was simple and it showed the love we had for each other. We both pulled away for needed air. He smiled and we stayed like that for what seemed like eternity until we heard screaming coming from the house. We both looked alarmed as we ran into the house. Mum was screaming and crying while Fleur was jumping up and down. Hermoine was in tears and Ron was beaming. That could only mean one thing. Ron proposed. " No way Ron you did, Oh guys I'm so happy for you" \

There was a knock at the door and the hysterics stopped. Mum yelled " Who is it" and a strikingly familiar voice answered " Wotcher Molly its me Tonks, Remus, and we brought Teddy." I smiled and we opened the door. Tonks hair was a beautiful shade of purple today. Teddy's was turquoise. I smiled. I had grown to love Harry's 1 year old godson. " Hey Teddy" I crooned. Tonks looked down " Finally proposed Ron" He smiled,nodded and took Hermoine's waist. He was beaming. Tonks let go of Teddy and he walked to Fleur who was holding our baby cousin Victoire who is only a couple of months old. " 'Ello Teddy 'ow are you doing today" Teddy smiled and put two thumbs up. Fleur smiled. Her happiness was probably due to the fact that Her, Hermoine,Tonks, and I were going shopping in 10 minutes. We needed to go get outfits for my birthday party Fleur had said. Now that I am on the Hollyhead Harpies ( The all girl Quittich team) I could afford to have a nice celebration for the family for each of our birthdays. Now I'm 17. So we are having a nice outdoor dance. Almost like a ball. Tonks smiled and said "Come on ladies much shopping has to be done" I smiled and go my purse. Fleur gave Victoire to Bill. And Hermoine gave Ron a kiss. We were girls on a mission. A shopping mission.

( At the mall)

We got into the mall and immediately went to the first dress shop we saw. We were looking through the racks and Fleur squealed. She pulled out a nice Blue Ballgown. It was gorgeous and would look good on her. He looked at the size and was suddenly very happy. They had her size. She went up to the manager of the store and asked what the prize was. She smiled when she heard the response. She came over to me and said " Only 150 gallons. Bill 'ill be impressed" I nodded my head agreeing with her.

Hermoine pulled out a nice pink ruffled one shoulder gown. She went up to the manager and she was beaming. She came back and and said " 120 gallons" Tonks and I were looking when she pulled out a nice purple one shoulder ball gown. I smiled at her and encouraged her to go ask the price. She was looking sad as she came back. " Whats the matter Tonks, the dress is beautiful" She smiled sadly and said " Yeah but I'll look juvenile in it. That's what the store clerk said." I nodded and said " Does the clerk know you and Remus" She nodded and I said " She is jealous you have Remus and Teddy" She nodded and I asked " How much for it" She said " 180 gallons" I nodded and said "good find Tonks wanna help me" She nodded and together we looked through the racks of dresses trying to find my dream dress. " What color would you like Ginny" I thought and thought. " Green to match Harry's eyes" Tonks giggled. " What about black to match his hair" I laughed and said " sure" Tonks pulled out a beautiful green ball gown. I imagined me and Harry dancing into the night in that gown. I nodded my head and said "that's perfect" I payed for it and the four of us left. We went into a muggle cafe and ate lunch. We got back to the house. I was amazed. The backyard had been transformed into a ballroom. There was a tent and a make-shift dance floor. I saw mum ordering the boys around. Telling them where to put tables and stuff. It was almost time for the guests to arrive. I smiled and went to hug mum. " Mum this looks amazing" She smiled and said

" I'm glad you like it dear." I kissed my mum on the cheek. Us girls went to go do hair and make up. Tonks made her hair purple and Black. It was long and it was in waves on one side of her neck. Fleur looked at Tonks and said " Remus vill not be able to take 'is hands off of you." Tonks blushed. Fleur's hair was up in an almost bun. It was beautiful. Hermoine's was in a side ponytail. Mine was in waves down my back. We slipped into our dresses. Hermoine went down the stairs to her fiance first. His jaw dropped. She kissed him on the cheek. Tonks went down next and Remus looked like he was going to faint on the spot. I laughed quietly. Fleur went down and took Victoire into her arms. I counted to ten in my head. This was it. I walked down the stairs and saw Harry. He smiled at me and looked me up and down. Ron hit him. Hermoine glared at Ron. I smiled. I mouthed " Thanks Hermoine" She smiled and nodded at me. I got down the stairs and Harry put his arms around my waste. He looked dashing and frankly very sexy in his dress robes. We walked outside together as he said in my ear " You look beautiful honey" I smiled and said " you don't look half bad yourself" I smiled and we walked out into the backyard. Harry took me to the dance floor the second we saw it. We danced forever. We had some great food that mum made. There was a make shift stage where a local all witch band was performing. This was like a dream come true, but I didn't expect what happened next.


End file.
